


begonia

by stellalucem



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Making Out, Motorcycles, Neck Kissing, Romance, Symbolism, Takes Place During Hannibal Rising, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalucem/pseuds/stellalucem
Summary: —begonia: a genus of flowering plants symbolizing connections between people, dark thoughts, and a sense of foreboding.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Lady Murasaki
Kudos: 3





	begonia

Lady Murasaki was pulling her black helmet over her head, tying it beneath her chin carefully to secure it and prevent her hair from getting all tousled in the wind. Her riding boots stretched up to just below her knee, laces tied up tightly, and her outfit was all dark and leather, the charcoal-coloured jacket zipped up all the way to her neck.

She craned her neck back to look at Hannibal, standing behind her with a smile and wordlessly holding out a pair of goggles in his palm for her.

Smiling back, she lifted them out of his hands and snapped those on her face before positioning herself so that her hands were posed on her hips, tilting her head at him teasingly.

They were standing in the foyer of her house, shuffling into jackets and goggles to go on a motorcycle ride on Hannibal’s new one. Outside of the windows, the sun had already set and twilight was on the horizon - the perfect time for an excursion, with just them and the twinkling stars up in the sky above. 

Hannibal was wearing his usual leather jacket, with a bit of fur along the overturned collar of the coat to keep warm in the cold outside, and he was securing on goggles of his own, tying them up and then grinning as he forced them up onto his forehead for the meantime, gazing longingly at Murasaki, who pulled up her own.

He stepped forward, closer to her, so that she could place her elbows upon his shoulders and intertwine her fingers behind his neck after pulling him into a kiss, slow and gentle but with much, much love in its simplicity. Their love transcended a need for words or explanation as she pulled back, cheeks slightly more rosy than before, and strolled over to the front doors with him at her side, his own riding boots clacking on the oak planks. 

He pushed open the doors and strode down the steps as Lady Murasaki shut the front doors behind him, rushing up to join him by the motorcycle, sleek and dark with attractive embellishments in the leather.

Hannibal straddled the seat of the motorcycle, starting up the engine, and Murasaki made her way to sit on the passenger seat behind him, her back pressed against the small storage compartment in the rear.

She smiled coyly, tapping her feet on the metal beneath them and wrapping her arms around Hannibal’s chest to have something to hold onto before leaning forward just slightly, so that she could rest her chin on his shoulder and kiss his neck.

He groaned lightly, and she laughed in a fond way, still holding him tightly with one arm as she pulled down her goggles with the other, and he quickly followed to do the same. 

The engine whirred loudly as the motorcycle began to drive forward, slowly until Hannibal turned onto the road, and then they were driving fast.

Hannibal had his hands firmly clenching the handlebars, ready to push the brakes and come to a stop if he needed to, but he didn’t, and smirked as he heard Murasaki’s gasp as he made a sharp turn down onto a more secluded road within minutes.

Up in the sky above, there was a full moon, bright and pale, shining its moonlight down on them. 

“You’re good at this,” she said, and he could hear the smile in her tone even without looking back.

“Thank you,” he chuckled, continuing to ride down the abandoned road. No other drivers were in sight, not even on cars, and neither were any hikers, as one usually saw in the area due to the beautiful plants, though many were poisonous and hence to be avoided.

They were beautiful for a reason, and that was, to put it simply, to tempt, to draw people and animals in before trapping them in a sweet scent of poison. 

Lady Murasaki took in the sights around her, sighing into the nape of Hannibal’s neck as they drove. The trees were tall, with branches stretching out in all directions, sprouting out leaf after leaf at the ends, and, beneath, dirt and grass was everywhere. Delicate creatures loomed around every corner, from small rabbits to strong deer, antlers peeking out between branches. 

When Hannibal suddenly drove sideways to park and braked, it surprised her, and she expressed such aloud.

“Why did you stop?” she asked, leaning sideways to look at him.

“I figured that you may wish to see the flowers, my lady,” he smirked, sliding off of his seat and standing up on the dusty road to get a good look at her, using his foot to press down the kickstand so as to prevent the motorcycle from falling. It was parked right by the edge of the forest, where the grass was clearly imprinted with past footsteps to make up an unofficial trail. 

“And so I did, Hannibal, so I suppose that you guessed correctly,” she murmured back, shaking around her hair gracefully as she slipped off her helmet and placed it down, along with her goggles, in the back compartment where Hannibal had hidden away his own accessories in the meantime.

Her nephew, Hannibal had been staying with her for some time, and, every day, she found herself falling further and further in love with him, though all the warning signs were on the walls of his insane obsession with avenging his sister. They had both been victims of losing their families in the war, but maybe, in the end, they could fix each other with their love.

Unzippering the top of her jacket to allow the collar to fall over like his, Murasaki shot him a coy, alluring gaze as she strode towards where he stood in the grass, smirking with his hands in his pockets.

He began to walk with her close behind, but her attention was quickly captivated by a tall plant with large, droopy, dark green leaves with hints of light green in the centre. In between the massive leaves were light, delicate, feminine flowers of a rosy colour with small, red buds in the centre between their miniscule petals.

Dropping down to crouch to get at eye level, Lady Murasaki leant in with a curious smile and wrapped her fingers around one of the small flowers of the plant, stroking the soft petals.

Hannibal was behind her, getting down as well to get a look at the plant. “The begonia is a beautiful one, isn’t she?”

Murasaki turned immediately to look at him. “You know quite a bit about nature, don’t you, Hannibal?”

“Random knowledge,” he murmured back, but lifted up his own hand to press it to her fingers that laced around the stem now.

Lady Murasaki delicately plucked off the flower, looking up at Hannibal once again from across the plant.

The moonlight shone down on them as they both stood up, and, with Murasaki clutching the flower of the begonia in her palm, made out passionately, hands running along each other’s back as they pulled each other in closer with each kiss.

Hannibal’s hands ran through her dark, smooth hair that flowed down to her waist, combing it gently and then kissing her again, moving his hands to toy with the zipper of her jacket, quickly tugging it all the way down to give him access to her thin, pale blouse.

Laughing lightly, she pressed him down on his shoulders until he was forced to fall down onto his back, and then she straddled him, placing her knees on either side of him and digging her leather pants into the dirt.

His lips separated from underneath her in surprise, but he was smirking within seconds, and their only witness to what followed, a mess of passion and lust, was the moon and a pink begonia flower, lying on the dirt nearby.


End file.
